A Teenager's Worst Nightmare
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Fighting villains, taking care of charities or other important events is rather easy for the teenaged superheroes most days, cleaning their own house on the other hand...nerve racking.


**Author's Note: A simple one-shot displaying cleaning the Titans Tower, a slight AU you could say because in this one Terra never betrayed them and lives happily among the Titans. I need to write more stories with her in them, she's too much of a fun character to just ignore. Sadly as usual not edited. Enjoy.**

* * *

Robin sometimes wondered how exactly he ever got roped into mopping and sweeping the floor to the ops room.

They all had certain chores and responsibilities throughout that tower that would switch every day or in cleaning the windows case, week so it would not become mudne.

Beast Boy was doing laundry, trying not to be creepy as he handled his girlfriend's socks, shirts, mini skirts and most importantly, bras and underwear but was banned from the task of laundry after Starfire caught him playing with one of her bras and blasted him with a starbolt directly after she took the bra back, also not giving him sex or even cuddling for a week as an added bonus, to his disappointment.

So the changeling was currently wiping down the evidence room much to the Boy Wonder's amusement.

Starfire was told to do bathrooms, as Cyborg handled the gym sweeping and mopping spotlessly and making sure everything was perfect for when they trained next.

It was Jinx's turn to do the dishes, a fact made clear to her by the team leader after she put it off for two days. Her break up with Kid Flash though difficult luckily did not lead her down the road to being a villain again and Cyborg, after much persuading and arguing with Robin finally asked her to live with them to which she was grateful for and even managed to reconnect with the second it command, allowing for a loving, but teasing romance for the two and Robin was happy for them.

Terra was no doubt doing the trash which was always a massive chore onto itself, none of them had any idea how much garbage they could accumulate and she had to use half her power just to move the enormous load into the large dumpster, though it would take near an hour sometimes longer if it was one of the other Titans.

Robin paused mid stroke as he questioned to which job Raven was assigned to, it couldn't be cleaning the garage, no one but Cyborg, Robin or on special occasions, Terra did for the two men did not want their precious 'babies' to be messed up and it took almost a year for them to allow Terras to help, though she usually had to wait until one of the two finished their own chores, just in case.

He doubt she was cleaning the windows, that took all of them together to do and it took hours, making all of them frustrated and annoyed when one of them would wipe over another's spot, usually ending in a sponge war, Robin was proud to say he won at least one of them, much to everyone's surprise.

If he had to guess she was probably cleaning and restocking the Sick Bay, though he was sure one of them, minus Beast Boy who hated needles had already done that this week.

Robin wondered just which assignment his girlfriend could have been given, was it the roof? It usually took four of them to sweep it, maybe she was in the basement but then again they almost never went in there unless to get holiday decorations so maybe she could be doing the Entryway but he swore Starfire and Jinx had done that two days ago.

And no one but Beast Boy, Cyborg, Terra or on occasion Starfire did the Game Room, in which case one of the four would have to be told multiple times to get back to work and not be tempted to play video games...which failed...constantly.

Naturally, they all cleaned their own rooms themselves, or in Beast Boy's case, Starfire had to force him to clean his room. Beast Boy had to bribe Cyborg, Jinx and Terra. None of the bird like teammates daring to go near it, but Starfire did it with love...most of the time.

Maybe she was sweeping the T-ship launch pad but even if she was that normally took all of them as well. Robin leaned against his mop and groaned as if he just now realized just how big the Titans Tower was before shaking his head and getting back to what he was supposed to be doing.

Wherever in the house Raven was, Robin was glad she at least had super powers to assist her, his back was killing him and he didn't want to even know what had happened to the trash and Terra that caused an enormous boom outside that echoed through the island.

Whatever their duties, he was glad he had the help of his comrades whom he treated family, especially his girlfriend to combat the worse enemy any teenager hated to deal with: chores.


End file.
